Epsilon
by ambecca
Summary: This is just my version of what will happen to the Reds and the Blues after the last episode of season 13 of RvB. All rights go to Rooster Teeth for all the characters.


Okay so we alllll know that the last episode of Red vs Blue season 13 ended at a sudden stop. This is basically my version off what COULD happen, I am not saying that my version will happen. This is 100% Bec's writing.

"See you on the other-side, Church." Tucker said as he prepared himself for what was about to happen. They all were. The Reds, and the Blues. The time seemed to freeze all around him as Church glanced to Tucker in the now teal Meta suit. With a soft sigh, he whispered, "Not this time, buddy.."

Delta, or the mere Epsilon remembrance of him, appeared next to Church. "Are you.. Sure about this?" Church took a moment to inhale and exhale before replying, "I'm sure.. Start a recording for me, D." To which Delta said he was recording and vanished.

"Hey guys. If you are hearing this then it means that you did it. You won. You kicked the outta Hargrove's forces. I knew you could do it." Church stopped for a moment as he calmed himself down while watching his friends through sad eyes. "But this is my last stop. You see, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories."

His gaze ran over each Red and Blue friend he made all those years ago, and continued. "But with your help, these memories… They-they took form. They became MY voice, My personality. And… after a while, I.. I began to make brand new memories of my own. All these things are what make me who I am.. But they are also holding me back."

Church stopped again and watched Tucker once more, his eyes running over the suit, as if analyzing it. And he was. "I can't run the suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I.. deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that." As he said that, each of the AI fragments appeared and they all shared a sad glance behind their helmets. He lowered his head a bit, seeing where all his other friends were inside his mind as the other fragments vanished from his sight for the last time. Carolina, Wash...

"I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time.." Church stopped as he chuckled and went on, "It was actually DOYLE who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after."

Once again, he stopped. He shifted to float in front of his lined up friends as he kept on going. "But the hero… never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference." He had to stop as his body began to morph into the different AI fragments, his voice unstable and untrustworthy. Once it stopped, he managed to continue speaking as the world around him seemed to darken until he could no longer see his beloved friends.

He curled up midair as he felt himself fade from the world he grew to love, and said, "They'll never know if the day was saved. In the end, they just have to have faith." Right before he fragmented himself, he said one last time, "Ain't that a bitch."

 **~Time skip~**

"Whoo! That's right motherfucker, this is how we do it!" Tucker half-sang, the other Reds and Blues howling with joy all around him. Carolina and Wash had made it in just the nick of time before the troopers became over run with the forces. "Oh boy, you both sure saved our asses!" Grif chimed in, leaning tiredly against Simmons who, surprisingly, let him. Carolina herself had her arm draped around the wounded Wash, letting Doc tend to his bloody left thigh.

With the help of the ship AI, F.L.I.S.S, they were able to find a map of the ship. They needed to get to the docks to be able to go meet up with Kimball back on Chorus. With all the fighting still pumping in their veins, nobody seemed to notice just how quiet Caboose was. He followed his friends through the ship, quietly gripping Freckles with all his might. He knew that he was gone, the moment he left for good, he knew it. Deep in his heart he knew it.

"Caboose, what's the matter?" Carolina had slipped back, leaving Wash with Sarge to help him walk. She gently touched his hands that were gripping his assault rifle so tightly. She seemed generally worried about him.

Caboose choked back a cry, his words tangled with sobs as he tried to speak. Glancing up ahead to see if anyone else had heard, Carolina carefully pulled Caboose into a hug, the pair stopped walking as the boy seemed to weep his poor heart out. She was terrified, he didn't cry over stupid things. He only cried for.. "Church..!" She finally found the voice message, she didn't dare listen to it. She wasn't aware she screamed his name out loud until her friends came running back, frantically asking if she was okay.

She tore off her helmet, tears already soaking her face. She sank to her knees, Caboose sharing her anguish as he took off his own helmet, and she let him bury his face in the crane of her neck. She glanced at Wash first. "Wash.. It's Church.." It took a moment, but one by one, they each found the message. No one spoke, there were no sounds other than Caboose's cries and Carolina's soothing noises. She couldn't look up. For the first time in years, fear set in. She always had Church with her. She was...His big sister. She never thought that this would happen. And for the first time in forever, she panicked. She felt the others gently pulled them both up, and let them put on Carolina's helmet. Caboose would not let her go, and she didn't want him to. She put on his helmet herself, and pushed Freckle's back in into his shaky hands.

They made no effort to talk to one another. F.L.I.S.S herself knew what had happened and she asked that she would be erased, like she was supposed to ages ago. Simmons quietly did as she asked, but not before telling her goodbye. Her spirits seemed to lift up a little at that. " **Before I go.. Carolina..?"**

At the sound of her name, she slowly looked up at the ceiling, indicating with a twitch of her head that she was listening. " **Live, for Church."** And then she was gone. Carolina's grip tightened slightly around the Blue friend clinging to her. In an attempt to comfort her, he patted her head through her helmet. They had long since landed, and with heavy steps, they all climbed out of the ship.

All around them, soldiers held their guns high into the air, cheering loudly as they celebrated this marvelous moment. The tired Reds and Blues were guided to where the wounded Kimball lay. She took a bullet into her right knee and her torso. She lay there, awaiting their arrival. The friends all nodded to Carolina when they walked through the door and left the bustling excitement outside.

Donut tried to pry Caboose off of Carolina, but resulted in getting smacked by both the stood behind his blue friends, staring in shock at the suit he was wearing. He was aware of the other presence in his head, and he was terrified at the thought of it not being his Church.

"Carolina! Thank the gods you're all alive. Ah, I don't see Epsilon, where is he? I want to thank him as well." The movement in the room stopped as Carolina felt the sadness leave as anger replaced. "..He's gone, Vanessa. He wasn't strong enough to run the suit anymore and he.. He fragmented himself to save us.. For YOUR cause.."

Wash limped past the fear soaked simulation troopers, clasping Carolina's forearm with one of his hands. He tugged lightly, hoping she would back off. And she did. Carolina leaned some of her weight against Caboose, giving a nod to Kimball before ushering her own soldiers out.

With a weary sigh, Carolina stopped at the open door, "I am sorry. But we will be leaving now. My friends and I.. we suffered enough for this cause. I hope this was all worth it.." She only moved when Caboose whispered her name in question. She glanced at him, her heart sinking when his hands started trembling so violently that Freckles himself was shaking.

She led them both away, blinking back the tears that threatened to overflow. Hours had passed and they all awaited for a Pelican to land to pick them up and bring them back to Blood Gulch. They were waiting in a sort of dining hall.

While her friends were getting their wounds treated and Caboose had fallen asleep with his head on her lap, she found it fit to open the file Church left behind for her.

"Hey, big sis. I hope you lived through this to be able to hear this.." She could picture the AI in the back of her head, and she let out a muffled sigh. "You know, I really am going to miss you guys. Trust me, I wish there was another way. Keep an eye on Caboose, okay? I.. I know this'll hit him the hardest." His voice faltered as Carolina looked down at her exhausted friend. When Church spoke again, she could hear the pain in his soft voice.

"Carolina? I'm really scared right now.. I wish I didn't have to go away.. I'm really gonna miss you..Please, don't let the new AI's know what happened.." After he went silent, she heard a shattering ring in her ears and she knew he was gone for good. She suddenly felt a throb in the back of her head. She instantly knew what it was. The presence of another mind within her own. Frantic, she fumbled for her helmet and ripped it off, accidentally yanking her red hair out of the ponytail she normally wore.

She felt the AI shift awake and it displayed itself to Carolina. It looked exactly like Church, just.. With a different voice. "Oh, hello. I don't seem to be able to remember anything at the moment." He paused and seemed to freeze in thought. "You are Carolina, correct? I am called Epsilon. I.. I don't know where we are and I can't remember what happened before I woke up."

Carolina looked down from the AI, watching Caboose sleep in silence. She frowned at herself before looking back up. "Chur- I'm sorry. Epsilon, you said? Could you ask the other AI's go come out here so I could talk to them?" When they did she pointed to the smallest one.

"You, Theta. I want you to stay here with Caboose. That assault rifle strapped to his thigh? That's Freckles, another AI. Keep an eye on my blue friend for me while I go see the others. I also need the rest of the fragments to please follow me." Carolina shoved her hair underneath her helmet as she carefully pushed him off her lap, setting him onto the bench that she had just been sitting on. She felt the intrusion of Iota, Eta, Delta, Gamma, Omega, Sigma, and.. Alpha.

She left the corner she had been hiding in and strut into the middle of the slightly busy room as she waited for the soldiers to realize she was there and await for her to speak.

When they noticed, it took only seconds for them to go silent and exchange worried looks with each other. "As.. you may know, Church basically erased himself to save you all where Wash and I couldn't." She nodded to Wash who thankfully nodded back.

"Well, the fragments belong to you guys. Not Wash or myself. Church left behind a very vague list as to who he thinks- sorry, thought, would work best with who. Alpha will go with Grif, Sarge with Sigma, Simmons with Delta, Tucker with… Tucker with Epsilon, Caboose is already with Theta, the twins Iota and Eta will stay together with Lopez, and last but not least, Donut? You will be with Gamma." After she finished her mental list, she forced herself to smile underneath her helmet. No one spoke, no one expect Wash that is.

"So where are you and I going to be going? I know you are planning on leaving." Carolina frowned, Wash knew her all too well. But she really had no idea. But in that moment, an idea did pop up into her mind.

"Do you know what you and I are going to be doing, Wash? You and I are going to do what the Director never finished. We are going to go around and find others who could have passed as Freelancers and train them. We were the best, but we never had what the Reds and Blues do. Trust in one another." Wash seemed pleased enough by this. He limped over to her side and stood as straight as his sore leg would allow him.

Carolina's talking must have woken him up, because Caboose was up and made his way over to her. He tapped on her armour lightly, nodding to the others before pulling her aside to talk to her. He fished for something in the weapons rack, shoving past the shotguns and pistols, as well as other weapons. This allowed Carolina to only watch him over his shoulder. When he found what he was searching for, she could not believe her eyes.

Deep within the weapons was Church's sniper rifle from all those years ago. Caboose sighed before turning around and offered it to her. "In my message, Church said to give his sniper rifle to his big sister, which is you." That was the first normal sentence she had ever heard him speak and frankly, it caught her off guard. But then he ruined it.  
"And as Church's bestest friend in the whole wide world, of course I would give it to you."

She suddenly felt really bad about leaving her friends, even Tucker. She had grown used to their company, even if they did annoy her. With the sniper rifle strapped to her back followed by two magnum pistols to her thighs, the two walked back. "Alright guys, Wash and I need to take our leave now." She patted Wash's shoulder and jerked her head towards the exit.

The Reds and the Blues were silent as they looked at one another. Carolina was confused as she glanced at the equally confused Wash. "What's wro-" She was cut off completely by Sarge's war cry and Lopez shouting in Spanish. Every single one of them jumped onto the two former Freelancers, tackling them onto the ground with such force, that she had the breath knocked out of her.

She slowly looked at Wash, knowing he'd be able to know what exactly what she was thinking. "You guys know you would get yourselves killed without us around, right?" Wash said to the friends that were laying on him, flinching as someone probably kneed him where they shouldn't. Carolina piped in, "So, I think Wash and I will just train you guys. How does that sound?"

Grif, who was laying on Carolina, stared down at her as silence fell over them. "You.. want to teach us?" He asked in shock.

The red head felt her heart swell with something she hadn't felt in a long time.

With a quiet voice, she said, "Of course, you guys are like.. A family to us." She felt Wash's hand tug at her own as the soldiers hurried to get off of them. With ease, Carolina took off her helmet as Wash followed her. They both set them aside, away from their bodies. Caboose, who also took off his helmet, launched himself at her.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead as he set his head on her lap. She looked up at the rest, a soft smile on her lips. "So, what do you say? Are you guys up for it?" With quick motions, each of the Reds and Blues stood up. Donut was the one to speak. "You bet your little red head we're agreeing to this." Tucker shifted and added, "Plus, that means you guys get to stick around some more."Carolina looked at Wash, her moist eyes the same as his teary ones. "You know, I think we're finally home."

And just like that, their new adventure began..

note*** / I hoped you guys like it. It's not a lot of writing but I put loads of time and thought into this. Again, this is not cannon. But anyways, enjoy!


End file.
